Gagharv/Timeline
The following is a timeline of events and the history of the Gagharv Trilogy. *"BG" refers to "Before Gagharv" *"AW" refers to "Another World" *"AG" would be "After Gagharv" Prelude Much of the land is said to have been formed in an epic battle between a giant and a monstrous snake. Bardus and Octum have a battle, resulting in Octum being locked up in the Sealed Land. After Bardus and Octum fall into sleep, the "Blue Tribe" develops their own magic civilization and conquers the land. BG 59 No longer prevented from doing so by the Gods, the "Blue Tribe" completes the concept of the Resonance Spell. BG 56 The Resonance Spells see wider use, mostly in the Weltluna region. Their influence is seen worldwide, and transfer gates are built in numerous locations. A primarily magical civilization flourishes, based on the power of the Resonance Spells. BG 47 The existence of Another World is confirmed. BG 2 The existence of "Harmful Frequencies" is confirmed. Use of resonance spells is banned henceforth. AG 1 Viola Ruhm, which was under construction, and a part of the Harmful Frequencies are used to transfer an aggregate of Harmful Frequencies to Another World. The resonance generated by part of the Harmful Frequencies which went out of control created the grand fault known today as Gagharv. The remaining Harmful Frequencies are locked up and sealed in Selbart, in Ohstern, then are henceforth known as the Dark Sun." AW 0 Some members of the Blue Tribe relocate the Another World to keep watch on the transferred "Harmful Frequencies." The transferred aggregate of the Harmful Frequencies is named the "Otherworldly Moon." AW 50 Reports are heard of babies being born with natural talent for wielding magic. AW 75 Reports are heard of the effects of the Otherworldly Moon. AW 147 The existence of a rift in space is recognized again. AW 149 Travelers successfully reached the world of our forefathers by traveling through the rift. Thus begins our pilgrimage to the Shrines. AW 276 Activity detected in the Harmful Frequencies contained in the Otherworldly Moon. Use of magic is confirmed to result in a direct discharge of Harmful Frequencies. AW 464 Enlargement is seen in the now-saturated Otherworldly Moon. AW 739 Part of the land is contaminated by the Otherworldly Moon, widening the "Neverdawn Land." The capital is moved to Esfin. Year 52 Cathedral, the headquarter of the Bardus Church, is created on the Sealed Land of Octum. Year 117 Octum's Apostles is formed in the desolate land in the southern area of Dusis. Year 200 During this time, the confrontation within the Red Tribe starts to get aggravated by the plot of the Witchcraft Master Tempest. The entire El Phildin gets involved in whirlpool of the war. Year 247 The Battle of the Cadesh plain between Miligan the Warrior and Zamza the Swordsmaster of the Red Tribe. Year 251 Tempest is defeated due to the joint efforts of Miligan and giant dragon Arvrehit. Year 258 Miligan the Warrior unifies the Red Tribe in dispute and establishes the united kingdom. He is supported by the church and ascends the throne. Later he is called "Flame King." Year 258 Gagharv west side is referred to as El Phildin. Year 417 The Durga Temple encased in the ice is found in the northern region of Boreas. Year 502 The Grand Cathedral in Valkd is completed. It becomes the headquarter of the Bardus Church since then. Cathedral starts to be treated as the sacred place for the priests to train themselves. Year 703 Captain Bale discovers a southern route and Gagharv. Many sailors challenge Gagharv, but none of them succeeds. Year 802 The Sorcery School is founded with the royal family's support. This contributes to the rapid development of spell system in El Phildin. AG 873 Grabadel is hit by a massive fire that continues to burn for ten days. The fire burns down the entire town and castle, and destroys numerous assets. Year 886 Sage Lemuras is given a special mission by the guardian of Nephtys. AG 890 Leone completed the "Water Melody," a recreation of the "Lost Melody." The tune is divided into 24 phrases and each segment is engraved on a stone, so as to prevent its misuse. The stones are named the Resonance Stones. AG 893 Grandpa Rayzen meets Leone. AG 893 Leone visits Selbart. AG 893 McBain meets Leone. The encounter inspires McBain to become a musician. Year 898 Sage Lemuras gives the role of advisor of the church to Dinerken. That year, he builds a Lookout Cottage in the Notos Mountains and retires there. Year 913 Miligan the Sixteenth took a throne after seven years of traveling. Year 915 Sea Hero Gawaine is given the title of Sage by the royal family and Church. Later the same year, he's given the role of advisor from Dinerken. Year 916 Oracle Bellias is given a revelation at Truth Island and leaves the Bardus Church. Year 918 The Adventurer's Guild is established with the help from the royal family. Year 921 Kanaphia Island is attacked by the Octum's Apostles. Year 921 Borgeid joins the raid of Kanaphia Island and murders Dominique, daughter of Durga. AG 923 The Rect Island Prison is closed off. AW 908 Leone, adrift at sea, is rescued by villagers from Aprout. AW 908 Leone is appointed Court Musician for the Royal Family of Merveel. AW 932: DeMille is elected as the new mayor of Kavaro. Year 924 Avin and Eimelle are orphaned. Supreme Priest Esperius takes them in and they start to live in Cathedral. Cathedral is attacked by Octum's Apostles. The same year, the Dark barrier covers Cathedral, making the holy land inaccessible. Avin is entrusted to Sage Lemuras by Sage Gawaine. Avin and Mile from Ourt Village meet. Lightning Douglas leaves Castle the Sword Saint and joins the Adventurer Guild. AG 933 *Hostile monsters appear in a quarry in Greysul. The quarry is subsequently sealed off. *Rish Campbell visits Kavaro. AG 935: Rauzen's plot to overthrow the Royal Family succeeds, and he assumed power as Emperor. AG 940 Ryutom Island is attached by pirates almost daily. The island becomes a private property of Rish. AW 954 Isabelle, as well as a girl with silver hair, is born. AW 955 Isabelle is chosen to be the next Queen. Leone and the girl with silver hair go missing. AG 943 *McBain receives a package from Shao containing the book "Water Melody" by Leone, which McBain has been long searching for. *Forte and Una help Grandma Shela and deliver some dye to Grandma Kaperoin Cranka. *Una plays a tune on her piccolo on a riverside along the Ruth Road. *McBain defeats a monster on the roof of the lighthouse, accidentally creating a hole in the terrace, which allows access to a secret room inside the lighthouse. *Explored the bottom of a well in Racos Palma, and discovered an old key. Escaped from the cave under the well, thanks to McBain's "Rock Crash." *Discovered a Magic Map in the chest in the secret room inside the lighthouse. *The waterways in Crank are contaminated by a large discharge of poisonous fluids. *Halted the waters in the waterways of Cranka, and found the Resonance Stone of "Purification" in the underground waterway. *The new McBain company begins its tour of Weltluna. *The McBain Company holds a concert in front of the fountain in Pinzel for some female fans of Forte's. *Gave a performance in a tavern in Fargot. *Passport stolen at the dock in Fargot. *Boarded the Stomach from the port of Fargot. Held a concert on the deck of the Stomach. *Met Shao and Rachel in Trim. *Rescued a child in front of the Glysis Cave. *Found the Resonance Stone of "Mind's Eye" in the Glysis Cave. *Put up advertising posters for a concert in Trim. *The McBain Company holds their "Open Your Mind" concert in Trim. *Rescued a desert rat on the Forest Road. *Ended up taking a part-time job arranged by Shao in Viento. *Gave cookies to a desert rat in the basement of the mansion. *Una is kidnapped by the Swing Gang. *Rescued Una from the Aquaharp Cave, with the help of a mouse. *Found the Resonance Stone of "Water" in the Aquaharp Cave *The desert rat "Rick" joins the McBain Company in ArbenCottle. *Met Shuber in Kantus. *The Swing Gang attacks a concert organized by the Music School. *The McBain Company performs at the concert organized by the MusicSchool. Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Life." *Reunited with Altos in Bozerl. *Confronted Boss Dunk and received permission to enter the quarry. *Obtained the Resonance Stone "Earth" at the quarry. *Knocked out by the Swing Gang at the quarry. Robbed of the Resonance Stone of "Earth." *Faced the Swing Gang at the old quarry. Obtained the Resonance Stones "Earth" and "Lullaby." *Rescued Viscount Egool from an attack by monsters in Levanpasso. *Obtained the Resonance Stone "Perseverance" from Viscount Egool. *Found Uto, who had been reported missing, in the Cave Path. *Received a reference letter from Viscount Egool, along with a personal letter from the Viscount to the Duke. *Reported back to Viscount Egool. Received a small velvet bag. *Distributed bread to the people of Envorin, and held a concert. *Handed a small velvet bag to the Duke of Pensola. Received the Resonance Stone of "Technique" from Edgar. *Set off for Ryutom Island. *The McBain Company holds a concert on the deck of the Grumble. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Bind" on Ryutom Island. *The McBain Company participates in the concert on Ryutom Island. *Overheard a conversation between Bureger, Ramon and Rish on Ryutom Island. *The Banquet is attacked by the pirate Ramon. *The McBain Company boards the Black Dragon and faces Ramon. *The Planetos II appears and drives away the pirates for good. *Met the real Diplomat Slade in Polka. *Saw a girl with a clear singing voice at Lake Wyolina. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of ?Target? at the Lakeside Shrine. *Encountered Palman and his troops in the swamp. *Chased away Nue at the Shrine of Lightning in the swamp. Obtained theResonance Stone of "Light." *Saw Commander Zenon in Kavaro. *Found Captain Palman, wounded in the swamp. *Initiated an operation to rescue Aria. *Successfully escaped from Kavaro with Aria. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "March" past the Grass Barrier. *Arrived at the hidden village of Shulf. *Met a mysterious man looking at the fault of Gagharv. *Heard about the Water Tribe from Oratorio, the Tribe Chief in Shulf. Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Force." *Reunited with Shao and Rachel at Rozet?s Workshop. *Jan smells Bang Bang in the underground waterway in Ekyul. *Found Bang Bang at the Giraffe Cave. *Rozet is kidnapped. *A battle with Bureger and Necross at the lighthouse in Giraffe. Rescued Rozet and obtained the Resonance Stone of "Wind." *The McBain Company performs for a newlywed couple on the Grim Bridge. *The McBain Company holds a concert in Selbart. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Fire" in the Underground Ruins beyond the Lava Cave. *Discovered the Dark Sun in the Underground Ruins. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Darkness" in the Oasis. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Spirit" in the Lake Cave near Grim Bridge. *The Numeros Army and Zenon appear in Selbart and take away the Dark Sun and Aria. *Caught up with the Numeros ship in Ened, but were unable to prevent the enemy from escaping. Saved by the Planetos II. *Escaped using fake wooden soldiers from Kroto's yarn. *Found Kapuri in Cleda. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Mirror" in the Mirror Cave. *A battle with resonance wood soldiers in Cleda. Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Confusion." *A battle with Bureger. Kapuri and Pedro are broken. *The McBain company enlists in the Numeros Army. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Quagmire" in the Mud Cave. *The Dark Sun runs amok. *Received the Resonance Stones of "Quagmire" and "Love" from Captain Naresa. *Witnessed the Witch's Island Phenomenon at the North Wall of Castle Grabadel. *Aria collapses in Castle Grabadel. *Received the Resonance Stone of "Time" from Prince Duorl. *Traveled to Rect Island in search of a Resonance Stone. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Hermit" on Rect Island. *Learned how to travel to Another World in the Calendar Room. *Traveled to Another World on the Planetos II. *Met Queen Merveel of Another World. *Passed the Ancient Ruins and reached Leone's cabin. *A battle with three assassins sent to eliminate Leone. *A battle with Revas XIV, who had become a monster, in Fossil Forest. Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Birth" from Revas XIII. *Prince Duorl operates the barometric pressure adjustment system. *Reunited with everyone at the Water Cloister. *Caused the Viola Ruhm to rise at the Water Throne.